


A Different Kind of Hunger

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Jacob is hungry, question is for what.





	A Different Kind of Hunger

Hearing the front door open, you rushed to meet him after a long day. Hugging and kissing him, it was always a relief to see him walking through the door unharmed, and if not unharmed, than alive.

“Welcome home baby.”

“Always good to be home lass” Jacob said, holding you tighter. “I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry.”

“Well dinner’s in the oven now…” Jacob cut you short by bringing you back in for a kiss and taking your hand and guiding it down to the bulge in his pants.

“Not that kind of hungry, love” he said, shrugging off his coat and tossing his hat to the side.

“I take it we are not going to make it upstairs?” You sighed.

“Not a chance” Jacob said smiling as he kissed you again and pulled you to the floor. Raising your skirt up, Jacob slipped off your knickers and buried his face in your pussy, licking you as if you were a rare delicacy.

Running your fingers through his hair as he worked your clit with his tongue, you wondered how long he had been this worked up and soon you could wonder about nothing else than how quickly your climax was building.

“Jacob that feels so good” you whimpered as he flicked his tongue and slid two fingers inside you. While one hand was busy with your opening, another reached below, undid his belt buckle and opened his trousers. Pulling out his cock, Jacob raised himself up and slid himself inside you.

Bringing your legs up and wrapping them around his neck, Jacob planted several kisses on each one before he began thrusting into you deep and hard, knowing you would enjoy it just as much as he did. Now in time with each other, the both of you rode each wave of pleasure, completely forgetting everything else but each other. 

But one of you would have to give. Gently setting your legs back down, Jacob wrapped his arms around you and bent low to your ear whispering “Come for me love” and no sooner had Jacob said that, your body responded. Gripping him so tightly that you dug your fingers into his back, you contracted and came all over him, screaming his name as you did so. Moments later, Jacob himself followed and collapsed on the floor next to you.

Lying there covered in sweat, the both of you were too relaxed to do much more than simply stare ahead.

*Beep*

“Is that dinner?” Jacob asked breathlessly.

“Uh-huh.” You responded weakly.

“Good. Because now I’m actually hungry.”


End file.
